The Best Advice: Based on a true story
by Stratikeo
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki cannot express his love for Akane Tendo. So he asks advice from none other than....


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original characters of course.  
  
Ok. You don't really need to read my other 12+ chapter story to understand this. This is completely a stand-alone story.  
  
EA, please don't flame this story. Same goes to you, Bobby and Thomas (even though Thomas hasn't reviewed me yet). Just give me positive feedback or encouragement. Don't review nonsense. Don't brag. Don't advertise anything about our clique. I want this to be a normal story so if you can, please make a normal review.  
  
"The Best Advice"  
  
Inspired by a true story By: dacop  
  
Note: This is just something I thought about one night. I was reminded of incidents that have been happening for the past few weeks. I decided to write this story.  
  
One day in the most unusual world of Ranma, a lost boy was walking down the busiest road or Nerima.  
  
Ryoga: Oh Akane, if only I wasn't condemned to being forever lost. I could run away with you and be happy forever. Then again..... we might get lost somewhere at sea or something.  
  
Ryoga: This is getting out of control. Maybe I... maybe I should seek help....  
  
Then a sign caught his attention.  
  
"Dr. Mitsubishi- Psychiatrist; expertise- love, angst, self-problems"  
  
Ryoga: Ok. Maybe he can sort things up for me.  
  
*Ryoga enters*  
  
Ryoga: Hello? Anybody home?  
  
Mitsubishi: RIGHT! RIGHT! Like I said! Just ignore the damn mirror! You can't see your hideous face, right?  
  
Shuchiro: NO! NO! It wont work... I.. I... maybe...  
  
Mitsubishi: Look, look. I have another possible client here. Can I just contact you tomorrow?  
  
Shuchiro: But... but...  
  
*Mitsubishi puts the phone down*  
  
Mitsubishi: Ok.... Um.. yes? May I help you?  
  
Ryoga: Umm...  
  
Mitsubishi: Well?  
  
Ryoga: Uh, hi.  
  
Mitsubishi: Don't be shy. Tell me your name.  
  
Ryoga: Hibiki..... Ryoga Hibiki...  
  
Mitsubishi: Well... Mr. Hibiki, what seems to be the problem?  
  
Ryoga: Well... um...  
  
Mitsubishi: C'mon you can tell me anything.  
  
Ryoga: I'm kinda nervous.  
  
Mitsubishi: Oh don't be silly! I talked to the most nervous people in the world! What could be so different about you?  
  
Ryoga: Well... I have a problem.  
  
Mitsubishi: Well what is it?  
  
Ryoga: It's about this girl.  
  
Mitsubishi: Well... so its just a girl. Alright, shoot.  
  
Ryoga: Well, I sort of have... a disability.  
  
Mitsubishi: A disability?  
  
Ryoga: Well... I always get lost. I always end up losing her... literally.  
  
Mitsubishi: Well, I can't fix that. Maybe a neurologist can.  
  
Ryoga: Well... sorry.  
  
Mitsubishi: WAIT! You're not telling me everything are you?  
  
Ryoga: Well you see...  
  
Mitsubishi: Ok. That's the problem right there. You can't open up!  
  
Ryoga: ....I'm sorry I just can't tell.  
  
Mitsubishi: That's alright. Maybe talking to a psychiatrist won't really help.  
  
Ryoga: Well.... maybe not.  
  
Mitsubishi: That's all I can tell you.  
  
Ryoga: Well... sorry, doctor. I kind of disturbed you.  
  
Mitsubishi: Oh, no no no! That's completely fine!  
  
Ryoga: Thanks anyway.  
  
Mitsubishi: No problem.  
  
Ryoga: *leaves*  
  
Ryoga: Ok. Maybe a psychiatrist isn't the best person I can go to.  
  
Ryoga: Oh well.... I still have a few yen. Maybe I can get myself some dinner.  
  
Ryoga being the lost boy that he is, ignored all directional signs to big restaurants. He ended up in the abandoned back streets of Nerima. There he saw a sign.  
  
Ryoga: "Ucchan's Pancake". Oh well, its better than nothing.  
  
*Ryoga enters*  
  
Ryoga: Ukyo?  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga-kun!!!  
  
Ryoga: *sits down* One seafood pancake, please. *hands her 200 yen*  
  
Ukyo: Okay.  
  
Ryoga: And don't hold back on the sauce.  
  
Ukyo: *giggles* Oh, okay Ryoga.  
  
*Ukyo continues to cook the pancake*  
  
Ryoga: *is silent*  
  
Ukyo: *puts the sauce* You sound blue, Ryoga. What's wrong?  
  
Ryoga: Ukyo.... I have a question.  
  
Ukyo: *putting more sauce*  
  
Ryoga: Aside from Ranma...... have you ever loved someone so dearly?  
  
Ukyo: *lets go of the sauce can* Um...  
  
Ryoga: ....and you didn't have the courage to tell him?  
  
Ukyo: Well..... I do love Ran-chan and I did confess my love.... many times.  
  
Ryoga: Well, were any other people?  
  
Ukyo: Let me see.... there was this boy. This was quite recent.  
  
Ryoga: And then?  
  
Ukyo: Well, I sort of took a liking for him, up to a certain point that I already fell in love.  
  
Ryoga: Oh.  
  
Ukyo: So I pretty much was scared, being the frail woman that I am.  
  
Ryoga: I see. But why didn't you become nervous with Ranma?  
  
Ukyo: Well.... call it sarcasm, Ryoga. But I'm still waiting for an answer from that boy.  
  
Ryoga: .....  
  
Ukyo: I mean.... um... you understand right?  
  
Ryoga: Well, I understand.  
  
Ukyo: Well I'm still waiting though.  
  
Ukyo: Why the sudden question?  
  
Ryoga: Um... you know that I love Akane, right?  
  
Ukyo: Yes. *looks down*  
  
Ryoga: Well I haven't told her yet, you see.  
  
Ukyo: You are so weak, and you call yourself a man?  
  
Ryoga: HEY! I am desperate here!  
  
Ukyo: Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just joking around.  
  
Ryoga: .....  
  
Ukyo: *giggle*  
  
Ryoga: Oh well.  
  
Ukyo: Well you just have to be yourself.  
  
Ryoga: Maybe you're right.  
  
Ukyo: *smiles*  
  
Ryoga: Well I better go. Thanks, anyway.  
  
Ukyo: My pleasure, Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: *leaves*  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga, wait!! You forgot your pancake!!  
  
Ukyo: Oh well....  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
Ryoga: Tendo Dojo....  
  
Kasumi: *sweeping*  
  
Ryoga: Um... Kasumi-san?  
  
Kasumi: Oh, Ryoga-kun! Thank you for passing by!  
  
Ryoga: Uh, hi. Is Akane home?  
  
Kasumi: Well... I'm not sure. Why don't you go ahead and come in?  
  
Ryoga: Thanks. *goes in*  
  
(INSIDE THE TENDO DOJO...)  
  
Akane: *stares at the koi pond*  
  
Ryoga: Umm.... Akane-san?  
  
Akane: Huh? Oh, Ryoga-kun! What brings you here?  
  
Ryoga: Well... I've been meaning to tell you something.  
  
Akane: What is it?  
  
Ryoga: Well... um.. *turns red*  
  
Akane: Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: Well for these past few years, I've been thinking.  
  
Akane: ....  
  
Ryoga: Maybe it's about time I've told you.  
  
Akane: Ryoga...  
  
Ryoga: I... I... I... I..... I lo-  
  
Ranma: HEY RYOGA!!!  
  
Ryoga: Damn you, Ranma! Do you always have to stick your nose into other people's business??  
  
Akane: RANMAA!!!! YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Ranma: Hey, Akane. I was just checking on you guys! C'mon, really!  
  
Akane: *takes out a mallet* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!  
  
*Akane chases Ranma around the house*  
  
Ryoga: ........ shit.  
  
*Ryoga leaves*  
  
Ryoga: Thanks, Kasumi. I think I'll go now.  
  
Kasumi: Come back anytime!  
  
Ryoga: Damn that Ranma. I just can't believe him sometimes.  
  
*Ryoga continues to walk*  
  
Ryoga: I mean, he's got so many women who love him! Why can't he just choose one? He's really lucky yet he still jokes around!  
  
*A clap of thunder sounds*  
  
Ryoga: Uh oh. Oh damn.  
  
Ryoga: I got to find shelter!  
  
Ryoga: "Ucchan's Pancake"  
  
Ryoga: DAMN IT! It's closed!!  
  
*Ryoga knocks on the door*  
  
Ukyo: What? SORRY! THE STORE IS CLOSED TODAY!  
  
Ryoga: It's me!!  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga???  
  
Ryoga: HURRY UP BEFORE IT RAINS!!!  
  
Ukyo: Alright, alright! Just a second!  
  
*It starts to rain*  
  
Ukyo: *opens the door* Okay, Ryoga come in! What the?  
  
P-chan: Oink! Oink!  
  
Ukyo: *giggles* Poor Ryoga... hmm hmm hmm.  
  
*Ukyo takes P-chan in*  
  
Ukyo: Here's some hot water! *pours some*  
  
Ryoga: Damn! That rain was cold!!  
  
Ukyo: Hehe. Sorry I couldn't bring you in time.  
  
Ryoga: Well that's okay.  
  
Ukyo: How about a pancake... on me?  
  
Ryoga: Sounds good. Thanks.  
  
Ukyo: I'll get the stove started.  
  
Ryoga: I'll just dry up over here.  
  
Ukyo: ...  
  
Ryoga: Do you have a spare towel?  
  
Ukyo: Oh, sure. Here.  
  
Ryoga: *dries himself*  
  
Ryoga: *thinking* Wow... this towel smells really good.  
  
Ukyo: It's really nice of you to come by.  
  
Ryoga: Well I kind of disturbed you.  
  
Ukyo: Well I'm all alone here.  
  
Ryoga: Oh.  
  
Ukyo: So, how'd it go?  
  
Ryoga: What?  
  
Ukyo: That thing with Akane?  
  
Ryoga: Not so good.  
  
Ukyo: *making the batter* What happened?  
  
Ryoga: I really messed up. Then Ranma saved me the trouble of running away.  
  
Ukyo: That's too bad. *cooking the pancake*  
  
Ryoga: Well... maybe I'll try again.  
  
Ukyo: Wait.... do you even love Akane?  
  
Ryoga: Well... yes of course.  
  
Ukyo: .....  
  
Ryoga: But I've been thinking.... I wonder if she will ever love me back?  
  
Ukyo: Well.... if she is really the one for you, she will. But don't be upset if she won't.  
  
Ryoga: But...  
  
Ukyo: Oh, stop being such a worrywart Ryoga!! Snap out of it!  
  
Ryoga: Sorry.... you can't blame one for worrying, right?  
  
Ukyo: Eh, okay. *puts the sauce*  
  
Ryoga: Smelling good, Ukyo. Thanks for the free meal.  
  
Ukyo: Well, you saved me from boredom and all. Here you go. *serves the pancake*  
  
Ryoga: Umm, can I ask you a favor?  
  
Ukyo: What?  
  
Ryoga: Can I stay here for the night?  
  
Ukyo: Tonight?  
  
Ryoga: I mean.... I just need a place to stay for a while.  
  
Ukyo: Well.... ok. Just this once.  
  
Ryoga: Thanks. You don't know how relieved I am.  
  
*The rain suddenly stops*  
  
Ryoga: What the?  
  
Ukyo: *giggles* Maybe you still have another chance!  
  
Ryoga: Another chance....  
  
*Ryoga suddenly leaves*  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga??? YOUR PANCAKE!! You haven't eaten it yet! Oh well...  
  
Kasumi: Ryoga-kun?  
  
Ryoga: *running* AKANE-SAAAAAANNN!!!!  
  
Kasumi: Ryoga-kun! The puddle!  
  
Ryoga: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! *slips*  
  
Akane: Kasumi ane-chan? What's going on?  
  
Ryoga: AKANE-SAAAANNN!!!  
  
Akane: Ryoga-kun?  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san... I... I... I... I.... I LOVE-  
  
Nabiki: Akane!  
  
Akane: Nabiki?  
  
Ryoga: *slips and falls* OOF!!  
  
Akane: Ryoga!!!!  
  
Ryoga: *unconscious*  
  
(LATER)  
  
Ranma: Yo, Ryoga. You okay, man?  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san... I... I...  
  
Ranma: *slaps Ryoga* Snap out of it! You're awake now!  
  
Ryoga: What, what, RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma: Oh well, I don't wanna waste time with you. Bye.  
  
Ryoga: .... my head.  
  
Akane: RYOGA-KUN!!  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san...  
  
Akane: Are you ok?  
  
Ryoga: Yes, I'm fine.  
  
Akane: That's good.  
  
Ryoga: Look, Akane. It's been over two years now. And what I'm trying to say is.....  
  
Akane: ....  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san...... I love you.  
  
Akane: Ryoga-kun....  
  
Ryoga: If you can understand my feelings, that's fine with me.  
  
Akane: Ryoga..... I'm.... I'm sorry... I.. I cant...  
  
Ryoga: Akane-san?  
  
Akane: I'm sorry! ....I.. I love someone else....  
  
Ryoga: No way...  
  
Akane: ....  
  
Ryoga: I'm not hearing this...  
  
Akane: I'm sorry...  
  
Ryoga: THIS IS NOT TRUE!!!! *starts running away*  
  
Akane: RYOGA-KUN!!!!  
  
Ryoga: *tears start to build in his eyes* This is not true, Akane. This cannot be happening!!!  
  
*Ryoga runs endlessly*  
  
Ryoga: *running* Ukyo was right..... you could never love me back!!!!  
  
Ryoga: *running* I shouldn't have bothered! I shouldn't have loved you Akane!  
  
Ryoga: *finally slows to a stop*  
  
Ryoga: *continues to cry* AKANE-SAAAAANN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
*Ryoga's tears flow out of his eyes like a waterfall*  
  
*Ryoga notices the person he's standing in front of*  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga....  
  
Ryoga: .... *tears still visible in his eyes*  
  
Ukyo: I'm really sorry...  
  
Ryoga: That's okay.... *wipes the tears off*  
  
Ukyo: Now, come with me... you have made the clouds cry too...  
  
Ryoga: *notices the dense clouds above him*  
  
Ukyo: Come on. Let's go inside. We still have a deal right?  
  
Ryoga: Right.  
  
*The two go inside*  
  
Ukyo: So... what did she say?  
  
Ryoga: She said....... she said she loved someone else.  
  
Ukyo: Well.... that's too bad, Ryoga.  
  
*It starts to rain again*  
  
Ryoga: I guess it was useless in the first place....  
  
Ukyo: ....  
  
Ryoga: *starts crying again*  
  
Ukyo: Oh no no no!!! Don't cry, please!!  
  
Ryoga: *cries silently*  
  
Ukyo: You know Ryoga.... why did you go to me in the first place?  
  
Ryoga: *stops crying* Well... *sniff* I was completely miserable.  
  
Ukyo: Well... if my advice wasn't that good, don't blame me.  
  
Ryoga: Don't worry, Ukyo. Only the best advice could have only come from you... a true friend...  
  
Ukyo: *hides a blush* .....Thank you...  
  
Ukyo: *serves a new pancake to Ryoga*  
  
Ukyo: You'll eat it this time, right?  
  
Ryoga: Right, Ukyo. Thanks again.  
  
Ryoga: So did that person tell you that he loved you yet?  
  
Ukyo: Don't worry, Ryoga. I think he will pretty soon.  
  
*Ryoga starts eating*  
  
Ryoga: Also, only the best pancakes come from you too.  
  
*Ukyo gives him a wide smile*  
  
THE END  
  
By dacop 


End file.
